Bring Forth the Memories
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: When Harry awoke unable to see or talk with a pain in his arm, he knew to be afraid. Horror story Rated M for torture


(Inspired by Monster by Skillet)

Alright, I know you all are used to happy, love-ending stories... this is not one of them. I actually cried and I wrote it. Not for the faint of heart, stomach, or those expecting a happy ending.

Warnings: Torture, vague rape, graphic scenes described, multiple character deaths, cannibalism, cussing, and suicide.

* * *

Bring Forth the Memories

HP Horror

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

The first thing I was aware of upon awakening was an indescribable pain in my right arm. I couldn't see - I could hardly breathe for that matter. I could, however, hear the heavy breathing in front of me and the occasional chuckle that sent a shiver racing down my spine, one of fear and disgust. The pain started back up and I tried so hard to contain my scream, but it was unbearable and it fell out anyway. The pain suddenly stopped, became a dull thud in the back of my mind, and I heard the chuckle louder than before.

"Oh, you're awake finally."

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"I suppose you would like to see, yes?"

I whimpered and nodded, at least needing the comfort of sight back, hoping I still had my recently obtained contacts. There was shuffling and a hand touched my face, wet with something warm and thick. It puzzled me as they unwrapped the cloth from my face and I was greeted with the sight of my old instructor, Severus Snape.

"Sir?"

"No time for confusion and petty questions, Potter. I have things to do."

He waved his hand through the air and I noticed fresh blood slowly dripping down his fingers and onto the cuff of his sleeve. Snape reached to my right arm and the pain began once more, biting my lip until it bled to keep quiet. I opened one eye enough to look over to see what he was doing and screamed, causing him to look up. His fingers were jammed under my skin, slowly pulling it back and away from my arm to reveal the muscle there. I tried to get away, only to realize I was on my back strapped to a large metal table. The very same found in morgues with areas for blood and chemicals to drip down the side and to a drain.

"Oh fine, Potter. If you won't cooperate, I'll move on for the time being. Look around while you're at it." His smirk scared me further. "Though, I wouldn't. Do keep quiet though."

I tried to move away when he brushed hair from my face, streaking some blood before kissing my cheek and walking to the other side of the room. I defied what he told me - I looked around and wanted to vomit.

Stringed over the ceiling just above my feet were all the internal organs of the human body, still dripping blood and a beating heart in the mix... that person was still alive, whoever it was. If I could lift my head a bit more, I could have seen who it was but I could not so I looked to the sides. The body next to me had an open chest cavity, lungs still moving if only slightly with the stomach sitting on a table next to the morgue bed. There was a tube connected to the stomach, pumping black gunk in that seeped out of the person's mouth and dribbled down to their hair. They had no eyelids left - I remembered an old tale that said a person could not rest in peace with no eyelids - and their feet were gone, leaving bloody stumps behind. I think infection was settling in and bone being in the air was painful enough. I swallowed thickly and looked to my other side.

I choked back a sob and closed my eyes. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black lay next to me, my adoptive parents and friends of my birth parents.

Remus' jaw had been ripped clean off and his tongue cut out, infection settling there. One eye had been removed and was strung up above him, twisted with one of Sirius' eyes. Large needles were jammed all the way through his throat and one thigh had been slit down the middle, skin pulled and held to the side with part of the bone missing. Sirius' mouth had been glued together and set on fire to melt the skin together so he could never pull it apart again, his eyes sewn shut. A large, gaping hole was placed right at the center of his collarbone, a tube shoved down the hole and slowly pulling out the blood. The worst part was that his his skull had been cut open and his barin resting on the table next to his head.

My only consolation was that they had died, past the pain and onto a better place.

But I no longer had my family. If I lived, I would always have the memory of them laying on those tables, beyond mutilated and beyond my grasp forever. I wanted to run over there and hold their corpses to my body and say my final good byes - I wished they were still alive so I could tell them again how much I loved them and how grateful I was they took me in and cared for me like their own.

"Potter, stop crying. It's rather unbecoming."

I glared up at Snape and growled, earning me a chuckle and hit to the head that knocked me out once more.

* * *

When I awoke this time, it was to a much different place than last time - I could see right off the bat and it was a grand room, one that filled me with peace and comfort. The bed beneathe me was so soft and warm I turned over and curled up to savour the warmth. That was when I caught sight of the bandage wrapped expertly around my forearm and bolted upright. Pain seared down my back and I had to stop to breath, face hidden in the thick comforter on the bed.

"You should really be careful how you move - I put bolts and needles all along your spine."

My eyes widened in horror and he just laughed, as if I as being a silly little boy. I wanted to launch at him, but my back hurt and stung far too much.

"Scaevola, come assist the Potter boy."

My eyes moved to the door which opened to reveal someone who would have been handsome if they didn't work for Snape... or was covered in so many cuts. He had flat, chin length white hair and eyes with irises so pale, I almost thought he didn't have any. Shirtless, I could easily see the four piercings in his neck connected with a chain to replicate a well designed necklace and four piercings on his torso - two below the left clavicle, one in his belly button, and one right above his right hip. Barbed wire criss-crossed over his body, hiding underneath the leather pants. Bruises stained his skin and cuts were done in peculiar designs. Was this Scaevola?

He smirked to Snape before walking over, roughly picking me up so I yelled out, and headed to a door at the end of the room. Upon slamming the door open, I realized it was bathroom before I was dropped into a tub, Scaevola brutally ripping my clothes off. He chuckled - more like cackled - and suddenly turned on the shower head, the cold instantly turning to heat the burnt my skin and made me try to scramble away, each time pushed back in.

"Scaevola, I've added more for you to do - take care of him."

This deranged smirk spread over the male's lips, looking painful as the barbs jammed into his stretched skin. I was honestly afraid of him, more so than Snape.

"Of course, Severus.":

I heard a sadistic laugh from outside the door before Scaevola tore me from the tub and slammed me onto the floor, the air rushing from my lungs. I tried to crawl away, especially when I heard the sound of a zipper being undone - I knew what was coming at this point and I wanted to be so far away, but fate was not on my side. I felt his hands on my waist, dragging me back, before screaming out as I tried to escape the horrible deed about to be done.

* * *

This time when I awoke, I was strapped to an expensive dining chair, pain shooting up my spine from my lower backside. I whimpered, struggling weakly to escape something I knew I could never leave. I heard a faint sound and looked up, seeing a still breathing body strapped to the table, a red satin cloth covering the body. All I knew at this point was that it was female.

"You've awakened just in time for dinner. Do you like the feast Scaevola has prepared for us?"

I looked around to humor him, seeing nothing in the room other than the woman on the table. Wait... oh surely he didn't? Why, dear God!?

"Good, Potter. You're not quite as stupid as I thought... though your fear is a rather pleasant sight. Tinged with disgust, yes?"

I turned my face away from him, only to met with the bare and bloody stomach of Scaevola, who stood smirking. Snape laughed and waved his hand, moving to sit a seat near me. Scaevola moved over and grasped the cloth, ripping it back and I tried with a sudden new vigor to get away.

"T-Tonks...?"

A slight stirring was all I got since her mouth had been sewn shut - Snape really favored that. It was then I noticed all the cuts littering her body. Why were they there? I was afraid to know at this point, remembering the bandage on my arm and the large scar I would undoubtedly have.

"Severus, why don't you start and feed him? I'll sit out this one."

The crazed smile on Snape's face haunted my nights for the year I was there. He suddenly reached forward and jabbed his fingers under one cut, ripping back the skin until it came off completely while Tonks screamed, muffled by her shut mouth. I cringed and back away until I thought - and hoped - I would break through the back of the chair. The piece of flesh was held in front of my face, near my mouth.

"Time to eat, Potter. This is all you get for a long while."

The memories of what happened after that only came to me in my sleep and I slowly forgot everything other than how horrible it tasted, how many times I ended up vomiting, and the laughter of Severus and Scaevola as they finished her off like it was normal. For them, it might have been... which is what scared me most.

* * *

"Potter, just do it!"

"Why the hell would I willingly choose to do what you do!?"

"Because, you stupid child, what I'm about to make you do is saving them from this plane of existence and the pain they have so wonderfully endured for the last month."

I stared in horror down at the person laid before me, their chest ripped open to to their navel with air hitting the extremely sensitive organs and insects that had fallen in and started eating through the fleshy walls. Their seemed to be spider eggs resting near the heart. Both of their eyes had been ripped out, the marks from sharp nails - Scaevola - obvious on the eyelids. I choked back a sob, earning a dark chuckle from Snape as he pushed me forward, closer and closer to becoming what he was, which was something I never wanted.

"Just do it Potter. Send their spirit on, you selfish boy."

I knew he was right, even if I hated it with such a passion. This was my chance to free someone from the pain he had been inflicting on them the whole time. I can't remember if I was crying or not, though I'm sure I was, as I reached forward with the knife and quickly cut all the main arteries surrounding the heart. The laughter of Severus followed, along with the fact the heart monitor (he kept them on all his victims) didn't flat-line. Something was horribly amiss.

"So cruel already Potter. I might make you an apprentice."

I stared at him before looking back at the person, actually looking before I threw myself back and to the floor, backing into a corner and I didn't even try to hold back the vomit that came forth from my stomach. I hadn't cut any arteries - Severus had encased them and the heart in a sort of metal shield, making it impossible for anything to suddenly kill the poor person. Instead, I had severed one to the tubes to a lung and half the spinal cord. Now they would suffer even more and it was because I had been too afraid, too sickened, to look before I did anything.

I sat there, yelling as I sobbed my fear - my disgust - my frustration while Severus just laughed cruelly, calling in Scaevola to quiet me. This he did by holding a piece of heavy fabric over my mouth and nose until lose of oxygen caused me to pass out, quieting my sobs and screams for several hours.

* * *

My breath was failing me, my legs were getting so tired. But I could not stop, I couldn't even slow down. I could hear Scaevola calling to me as he chased after me, hearing the evil smirk in his voice. They would do more wretched things than before to me if they caught me. But I had to escaped - I had to tell someone of the horrible deeds done in this long abandoned bunker.

It was few feet from the road that I slammed into someone, and fell back, almost hitting the ground before they caught me. Something about them made me open my eyes and I stared for a long moment.

"...Draco?"

"Shit, Harry? Is that... never mind, you were running from something. C'mon."

I happily followed him, knowing him so well from school. He had been such a dear friend to me - still was - but I had not seen him in the several months I was there. I knew it had been such a long time, but I had no idea how long.

"Harry, everyone stopped looking for you and your family two months ago. They figured a year was long enough. It's a good thing I kept looking, yeah?"

I could only nod along with him and gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. My skin was yellowed from fading bruises and black from new ones. A scar ran from my lip to my head, from the time Scaevola got frustrated because I kept squirming and slashed my face with a piece of glass. My eyes were so pale since I had not seen the sun in a year. I let out a sob as I stared down at my scarred and beaten body, wanting to curl up and die.

Suddenly, the car was turned off and I looked back, fighting back my scream.

"Draco... what are you doing? We... we have to get away from here, quickly!"

We were back at the bunker, and all he was doing was staring forward, drumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. No... not Draco... It was then that it all hit me.

_"C'mon Harry. Just drink it - I know how much you love rum. I went out and bought some specifically for you."_

_I stared at the bottle for awhile, hesitationg before I nodded and he whooped before jumping past me and into the house. He went into the kitchen to get shot glasses and I flopped onto the couch, stretching out my legs. I thought it strange when he came out with only one glass and when I took it from him, he looked away._

_"You didn't drug it or anything, did you Draco?"_

_I laughed and he gave a weak smile, watching me down the shot and stare at him before everything became fuzzy. How strange - it took a lot of alcohol to even get me buzzed. I felt groggy and my head felt like it was a weight of lead. I weakly reached for Draco, who looked worried, before I passed out._

"You... you did this to me?"

"Harry, don't pull the guilt trip on me. It's how Sev gets all his victims... it keeps me alive and free from harm."

I never felt so betrayed in my life. He couldn't look me in the face anymore, I could see the stricken look on his face as the door near me was ripped open. I heard the chuckle that could only belong to Scaevola as he tore me from the seat, my body hanging limp in his arms since I had given up. I had no one anymore.

"Why thank you for returning him, Draco."

"Shut up. I only do this to stay alive that much longer."

"Of course."

Draco scowled and drove off the second Scaevola slammed the door shut, still holding my dead weight. I weakly reached for Draco's car as it disappeared into the woods, Scaevola carrying me back inside. I took one last look at the outside world before the door shut with a soul crushing slam.

* * *

It was only two days later that the police force broke down the door and swarmed into the place, finding Scaevola and Severus standing over a near dead woman with blood on them and entrails hanging from Scaevola's neck like a snake. Neither resisted arrest, just laughed like madmen as they were dragged away, taunting them about a boy still alive but hidden so well, no one would find him in time to save his life.

A special team, designed specifically for the search of a hidden and dying person, stayed behind for six hours. They searched through the entirety of the bunker until one stumbled across a hidden door and broke it down to find a beaten and emaciated male huddled in the corner, shirking back from the light and the people around him.

They took him to a hospital and left him under intensive care. They discovered his tongue had been cut out, leaving him unable to talk about his experience verbally or tell them who he was. He was near forty pounds underweight and covered with bruises and infected cuts. Along with that, he had been raped brutally several times over the course of his disappearance. They let the poor sleep, only to discover his nightmares caused him to thrash and hurt himself, pulling tubes and needles from his body and tearing his skin in the process, having to be restrained... which only made it worse.

Only one ever came to see him, one Draco Malfoy, who had escaped prison by being the one to tip off the police. He gave a confession, since the scarred boy could not, and told them how his life had been threatened if he didn't cooperate and he then broke down in court, the weight of every life suddenly crashing down on him, including that of his father - which is what started him taking Severus his victims. It took the jury only forty minutes to decide Scaevola and Severus were guilty and was sentenced to death, them being dragged away while laughing.

With the help of Draco, they discovered the damaged boy was Harry James Potter, the missing boy from a year ago. His adoptive fathers had been killed already, along with his friends. He was left with no one until Draco offered to take care of him. Despite what he did, Harry accepted him back and clung to him like a life line... which, at this point, was true. Draco took care of Harry, watched him fall deeper and deeper into despair until he found Harry face down in the tub one evening.

Draco never did forgive himself, especially as he watched them bury Harry, whom he had wanted to live. He had wanted to help him past it all, but he had failed horribly. It took people a week to realize they had not seen Draco since Harry's funeral and went to his house to check on him. All lights were off and the door was open, moving with the breeze. It took them only minutes to find Draco in his bedroom, a gun laying nearby and a hole in his head.

They buried Draco next to Harry and his fathers, since Draco's father had been cremated and no one knew where his mother was... though, a month later, they did see an odd woman standing near Draco's grave to drop a few children's toys and she never came back.

Two days after Draco's funeral, Scaevola and Severus were being led to their death when Scaevola attacked the gaurd leading them and ripped out his throat with his teeth, leaving everyone stunned just long enough for them to escape, the cycle starting over again.

* * *

Though I almost hate to read them, review... just don't flame me. I WARNED YOU!


End file.
